The Wacky Wabbit
The Wacky Wabbit is a 1942 Merrie Melodies short directed by Bob Clampett. Plot A fat Elmer Fudd is prospecting for gold, singing "Oh! Susanna", except that instead of 1849, it is during World War II, with the implication that Elmer hopes to donate the gold to the war effort: "Oh, Susanna, don't you cwy for me, I'm gonna get me wots of gold, "V for Victowy!", not to mention a "Buy US Savings Bonds and Stamps" sign. Bugs Bunny appears during the second verse and finishes it with Elmer, singing harmony. From that point on, Bugs pesters Elmer without apparent provocation, from burying Elmer in the hole he was digging, to cutting off Elmer's suspenders and revealing the girdle he's wearing: "Don't waugh. I'll bet pwenty of you men wear one of these." Instead of fleeing, Elmer turns toward revenge, especially when he observes that Bugs has a gold-filled tooth: "I'm came hewe for gold, and I'm gonna get it!" A furious fight ensues, and Elmer comes up the apparent "winner", holding up a gold tooth, saying, "Euweka! Gold at wast! Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Elmer grins and laughs his usual laugh, and at the same time Bugs mocks Elmer with the same words, dropped-"r" and laugh, revealing that his tooth is intact and that Elmer is holding his own knocked-out gold tooth. Notes * Much like "Wabbit Twouble" directed by Bob Clampett the previous year, this short features Bugs as the aggressor provoking Elmer for no apparent reason. * Fat Elmer would wear a girdle with his underwear again in "Fresh Hare". * A short clip from this cartoon can be seen in the opening credits of the Futurama episode "Love's Labour Lost in Space". * This is one of the pre-1948 shorts to fall into the public domain as United Artists, the copyright holder of the pre-1948 shorts at the time, failed to renew the copyright in time. ** Additionally, since the short has fallen into the public domain, it can be found on various unauthorized VHS tapes and DVDs in varying quality. It can also be found on video streaming websites. * This short with "Peck Up Your Troubles", and the reissues of "The Merry Old Soul", "Booby Hatched", "Tick Tock Tuckered", and "Trap Happy Porky" has a special 1941-55 MM ending cue. Both USA and EU dubbed versions keep the original end cue, unlike most special ending cues. Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Elmer! * (1988) Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! * (1992) Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 5: Bob Clampett * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 7: Welcome To Wackyland (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 Gallery The_wacky_wabbit-1.png 39077886 357058694833001 280637763030614016 n.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links * The Wacky Wabbit at SuperCartoons.net * The Wacky Wabbit at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1942 Category:Public domain films Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Bugs Bunny Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Shorts used in the Futurama intro